E que o medo da solidão se afaste
by Amanda Izidoro
Summary: O jovem Harry Potter nunca se defendeu dos maus-tratos, acatando tudo com uma passividade apática. O medo de ficar sozinho impedia de agir.


**_E Q O MEDO DA SOLIDÃO SE AFASTE_**

**Autor: **Amanda Carvalho Izidoro

**Status: **Concluída

**Tipo: **Drama

**Criada em: **18/06/2007

**Resumo: **A convivência de Harry Potter com a família que o criou após o assassinato de seus pais nunca foi fácil. Tratado como lixo e humilhado desde o primeiro instante em que entrou na casa dos Dursley, o jovem Harry nunca se defendeu dos maus-tratos, acatando tudo com uma passividade apática. O medo de ficar sozinho impedia de agir.

Até a noite em que entendeu que ele já estava sozinho, há muito tempo, e sempre estaria. E nessa noite, a solidão que ele tanto temia se transforma na sua melhor companhia.

**OBS. **Fic vencedora do I Challenge Família do Grimmauld Place

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens de Harry Potter não me pertencem, o q eu acho uma infelicidade, pois caso contrário eu estaria rica e bronzeada, curtindo uma praia neste exato momento. Eu não ganho nada escrevendo fics, só momentos de diversão, grandes amigos que apreciam minha história e experiência como escritora.

Ah, reviews são mais que bem vindas... qto mais reviews, mais fics são escritas!

*****************

******* E que o medo da solidão se afaste *******

_**Capítulo Único**_

O pequeno Harry era sem dúvida a criança mais estranha de toda a Rua dos Alfeneiros. Não, ele não era feio, apesar de ser bem magrelo e usar enormes óculos. Seus cabelos escuros e desgrenhados, a pele clara e os olhos de um verde-esmeralda montavam um conjunto interessante capaz de agradar os mais exigentes.

Ele tampouco era deficiente. Apesar da magreza, era visivelmente saudável e sempre era visto carregando pesados pacotes de compra, empurrando o aparador de grama mais alto que ele e até mesmo lavando o carro dos tios, num esforço tremendo para alcançar o teto alto e cheio de sabão.

O que tornava o pequeno Harry estranho também não tinha nada a ver com o fato dos pais terem morrido assassinados (aliás, fato que ninguém naquele pedaço monótono da Inglaterra sabia) ou de ele ser um bruxo muito famoso, como viria a descobrir alguns anos depois.

Harry era diferente das outras crianças porque não sorria.

Toda sua curta vida foi dedicada a trabalhar para os tios, como forma de pagamento pela comida que recebia, as roupas usadas do primo duas vezes mais gordo que ele e pelo espacinho sujo e desarrumado debaixo da escada onde dormia.

Era um garoto que falava pouco e se sentia menos ainda. Conviveu anos com o mimo e excesso de zelo que os tios Valter e Petúnia davam a seu primo Duda, em contrapartida com o tratamento quase brutal que dispensavam a ele. E muitas vezes se perguntava o que tinha feito de tão terrível que merecesse um castigo como aquele.

O fim de 1987 chegou com um frio devastador. A geada insistia em castigar os jardins bem cuidados dos moradores da Rua dos Alfeneiros. E o único que continuava bonito e viçoso era o dos Dursley, tios de Harry. O segredo de manter um jardim tão bonito, Tia Petúnia não contava para ninguém.

A verdade seria encarada com maus olhos – pensava ela.

Todas as manhãs, antes mesmo do sol se levantar, ela descia as escadas e fazia Harry sair da cama. Dava ao garoto uma capa fina e o mandava para fora, para regar as plantas e quebrar as películas de gelo que haviam se formado sobre as folhas e flores. Isso impedia que os raios de sol queimassem seu jardim.

Quando começou a nevar, duas semanas antes do Natal, Harry era obrigado a espalhar sal pelo caminho que levava da porta até a calçada sempre que uma nova nevasca cobria a passagem.

Foi numa dessas tarefas de "se livrar da neve" que Harry ouviu, pela primeira vez em sua vida, alguém o defendendo. Não falava diretamente com os tios, mas falava deles em uma voz abafada, como se tivesse medo de ser ouvida.

- Eu já disse que não concordo! Mas ninguém quer me ouvir... Eles não CUIDAM do garoto. Eles EXPLORAM o pobre coitado...

Harry aproximou-se da cerca para ver quem tinha a coragem de falar uma coisa que ele há muito tempo já havia pensado e observou a Srª Figg conversando com um gato. Um gato listrado, com manchas ao redor dos olhos que mais pareciam óculos.

O garoto riu da velha vizinha. Ela era uma senhora chata que sempre cuidava dele quando os tios queriam fazer algum programa que julgavam divertido. Ele era obrigado a ficar na casa da vizinha ouvindo todas as "emocionantes" histórias de seus 16 gatos.

Mas o que Harry realmente achou engraçado na cena não foi ver a velha amalucada falar com o gato, nem mesmo o fato dela se preocupar com o modo como os tios tratavam dele. O divertido era ver que o gato prestava atenção a tudo que ela falava. E algumas vezes, Harry poderia jurar que o viu balançar a cabeça concordando com a velha.

Olhou para baixo e reparou que suas mãos já estavam arroxeadas pelo frio. Recolheu a pá, o pote de sal e se dirigiu para dentro da casa, pela porta dos fundos. Estava se sentindo mais confiante que de costume.

Talvez saber que não era o único que achava que ele era mal-tratado tenha dado um pouco mais de orgulho a ele. Harry cresceu sentindo que devia gratidão àquela gente grosseira que dava mais carinho a um aparelho de TV do que a um ser humano e por isso nunca questionou os tios.

Entrou na cozinha extremamente limpa e brilhante, foi até a despensa, guardou os utensílios e tomou o rumo de seu armário, para ver se ainda tinha alguma roupa limpa e seca para usar.

Encontrou uma velha calça de moletom, já sem o elástico. Vestiu-a e amarrou com um cinto velho que ganhou do tio no seu último aniversário junto com um par de meias furadas. Calçou o tênis de ficar em casa, já apertado por ser quase dois números menor, e vestiu uma camiseta surrada.

Não era uma roupa quente como a do primo, que exibia um blusão de lã bem tricotado, um par de calças de flanela e uma pantufa fofa e aconchegante, mas pelo menos ele estava seco.

A tia o chamou para jantar e ele deixou o armário indo para a cozinha onde os outros Dursley já estavam sentados e tinham se servido com os pedaços mais suculentos de carne, deixando para Harry algumas sobras.

Petúnia ia começar a servi-lo quando viu que a nevasca cobrira novamente o caminho que Harry havia acabado de limpar. Olhou para o rapaz como se ele fosse o culpado pelo mau tempo e sentenciou:

- Você não fez seu trabalho direito!

- Fiz, eu juro que fiz! – respondeu o menino correndo até a janela e dando um muxoxo ao ver que a neve já tampava quase a metade de seu serviço.

- Preguiçoso e mentiroso! – bradou o tio, que tinha como esporte preferido insultar o sobrinho.

- Não sou nem uma coisa nem outra – retrucou Harry mais alto do que pretendia.

A raiva começava a aflorar no garoto e os três copos que estavam sobre a mesa explodiram, espalhando cacos de vidro na primorosa comida de Tia Petúnia.

Os Dursleys, que estavam bem abalados com a audácia do menino em responder a eles, ficaram ainda mais apavorados. A tia agarrou Harry pela gola da blusa e jogou-o de qualquer jeito dentro do armário debaixo da escada. Trancou a porta por fora e disse que ele só sairia dali no dia seguinte.

Com o coração disparado, Harry se deixou cair sobre o colchão empoeirado. Nem conseguiu acender a luz, tamanho era seu nervosismo.

Como podia? – pensava aflito – Como podia falar daquele jeito e fazer aqueles copos quebrarem?

Ele só conseguia se lembrar que desejou que toda cozinha desabasse sobre os Dursley, quando viu os cacos de vidro se espalharem pela mesa, não machucando os parentes por pouco. Mas aquilo não fazia sentido. Ele não havia tocado no vidro e, no entanto, os copos se espatifaram bem diante da cara aparvalhada dos tios e do primo.

Os dias que se seguiram foram os mais conturbados possíveis. A maior parte do tempo ele foi obrigado a fazer serviços cada vez mais extenuantes. A tia deixava claro que queria controlar o gênio violento que com certeza ele "herdara do pai irresponsável", de acordo com suas palavras.

Harry se viu às voltas com o jardim, onde teve que cavar a neve para recuperar as mudas de bromélias e hortênsias e replantá-las em vasos que seriam colocados numa estufa. Aliás, ele teve que ajudar o marceneiro a construir as vigas de madeira que sustentariam o plástico do local.

Voltava todas as noites com as mãos cheias de bolhas e farpas, a camisa encharcada de suor e os pés úmidos da neve. Comia as duas torradas e bebia o copo de leite frio que a tia lhe dava nas refeições e ia dormir.

Petúnia, no seu ímpeto de arrancar de dentro do sobrinho a essência mágica que ela tanto desprezava, só fez aumentá-la. A raiva serviu como um catalisador dos poderes do garoto, revelando a Harry que ele poderia fazer muitas coisas mais.

Não era raro Harry conseguir roubar comida da geladeira sem precisar ir até a cozinha. Isso fazia a culpa do sumiço dos alimentos recair em Duda, o primo gorducho do garoto, o que intimamente o satisfazia. Outras vezes, quando a tia fazia questão de não lavar as roupas do menino e o mandava para a neve, ele voltava misteriosamente seco e com o serviço cumprido.

Ele não entendia como fazia tais coisas, e só conseguia pensar que talvez seus pais estivessem ali o protegendo. Como anjos da guarda.

A raiva que Valter e Petúnia sentiam de Harry aumentava proporcionalmente à confiança que o menino assumia desde que ouviu a conversa da Srª Figg com o gato "de óculos".

Assim, a noite da véspera do Natal chegou, com o menino magricela arrastando uma pesada árvore para a sala onde seria enfeitada pelas mãos caprichosas e ossudas de Tia Petúnia.

Tudo preparado para receber os amigos e parentes de Valter, Petúnia puxou Harry para a cozinha e lhe estendeu o mesmo prato de torradas e o mesmo copo de leite frio de sempre.

Ele olhou decepcionado para seu magro jantar, depois correu os olhos sobre a mesa de carnes defumadas, pães saborosos, castanhas e outras guloseimas e arriscou perguntar:

- Não vou poder comer com vocês?

A tia soltou uma risada sarcástica e respondeu mais agressiva que antes:

- Acha mesmo que depois de quase nos matar com pedaços de vidro estilhaçado vamos permitir que coma conosco?

- Mas eu fiz tudo o que mandaram. Achei que já tinha sido castigado o suficiente – retrucou o menino.

- Nada no mundo vai ser castigo o suficiente para você – tornou Petúnia com uma voz histérica.

- Eu nunca fiz nada de ruim para vocês! A única coisa que faço é trabalhar e trabalhar nessa casa como um empregado! Aposto que vocês não são meus tios, nada! Aposto que me pegaram num orfanato só pra ter um empregado que custasse pouco.

- Antes você não fosse meu parente! – berrou a tia perdendo o controle. – Eu daria tudo no mundo para não ter que agüentar a sua presença me lembrando dos seus malditos pais! Sua mãe esquisita e cheia de problemas e seu pai marginal e desocupado!

- Não fale assim deles!

- Por que não falaria? Você não sabe nada da vida dos seus pais! E aposto que se soubesse também não os defenderia... Afinal, eles foram irresponsáveis o bastante para ter um filho e depois largá-lo no mundo! Seu pai devia estar bêbado quando enfiou o carro embaixo daquele caminhão.

- Cala a boca, sua... sua bruxa!

Um som seco estalou na cozinha, enquanto Harry sentia uma de suas bochechas queimar como fogo. A tia lhe acertara um tapa na cara.

Harry a encarou com os olhos cheios de lágrimas e se precipitou para o corredor, trancando-se no armário sob as escadas.

O que tinha acontecido? Ele não entendia por que a tia o havia batido com tanta força. Eles nunca discutiram antes, é verdade, afinal Harry acatava as ordens sem questionar. Mas mesmo quando ele a desobedecia ou quando fazia algum tipo de travessura, nem ela, nem o tio, jamais haviam levantado a mão para ele.

E no fim das contas, ele só defendera os pais. Não sabia o que havia dito para ofender tanto a tia. De todos os nomes e insultos que sabia, escolhera o menos pesado. E agora sua bochecha estava queimando. Se ele tivesse chamado a tia dos outros nomes que passaram pela sua cabeça, estaria apanhando até agora, concluiu.

O coração agitado, a mente cheia de indagações e a alma completamente vazia o pequeno garoto se enrolou na coberta e ficou encolhido, parecendo ainda menor do que já era.

Logo, os parentes de Tio Valter começaram a encher a casa. As vozes graves e grosseiras, as pernas gordas fazendo o assoalho tremer e a alegria descarada de entrar na casa e não encontrarem o "sobrinho problemático" de Petúnia.

Todos sabiam que o rapazinho estava trancado no armário e faziam questão de se aproximar o suficiente para que Harry ouvisse todos os tipos de insultos dirigidos a ele. Chamavam-no de marginal, e apesar do menino nem saber ao certo o que aquilo significava, tinha a certeza de que vindo dos Dursley deveria ser algo bem ruim.

A única que parecia sentir falta do menino era a irmã de Tio Valter, Guida. Não que ela fosse diferente do resto da família. Ela sentia falta era de humilhar o garoto, entregando os presentes mais incríveis para Duda enquanto dava a Harry a chance de correr de Estripador, seu buldogue de estimação.

Houve muito canto, muita fartura, e quando o velho que Tio Valter contratou para se vestir de Papai Noel chegou, foi uma verdadeira gritaria da parte de Duda. O menino gordinho estava encantado, e não deixaria de lado a chance de fazer Harry se sentir ainda pior.

Quando todos começaram a deixar a casa e Tia Petúnia chamou Duda para se deitar, ele pediu uns minutinhos, correu até a porta embaixo do armário e falou bem próximo à entrada de ar:

- Nem o Papai Noel gosta de você! E olha que ele gosta de todo mundo!

A tia ouviu o comentário do filho, deu um sorriso contido e chamou:

- Vamos, Dudinha, já está tarde...

Harry ainda ficou acordado por muito tempo, lembrando de tudo o que aconteceu não só naquele dia, mas durante toda a sua vida. Buscava uma resposta para compreender aquele ódio que os tios faziam questão de compartilhar com toda família.

O silêncio entrava pela passagem de ar da porta e agora o garoto não conseguia ouvir nem mesmo a sua respiração, apesar de sentir o peito mexendo em suspiros profundos.

Olhou o teto escuro e o sono começou a vencê-lo. E daquele jeito todo torto em que havia se encolhido, ele adormeceu.

Horas depois acordou suado e tremendo. Acontecera de novo. Ele havia sonhado mais uma vez com o clarão verde que lhe provocava tanto medo. Não entendia o porquê, mas sempre que ficava com muita raiva aquele clarão aparecia nos seus sonhos seguido de uma angústia grande demais para caber no seu coraçãozinho de criança. Por isso ele se acostumara a ser sempre tão passivo. Não queria ter aqueles sonhos novamente.

Era quando isso acontecia que Harry sentia mais falta dos pais. Apesar de tudo o que a tia sempre falou deles, deixando claro que eles eram dois irresponsáveis e vagabundos, Harry sentia que se estivessem ali, com ele, aquele medo deixaria de existir.

Ele vasculhou a memória rapidamente em busca de uma única imagem que pudesse suprir aquela necessidade de colo, de carinho, de atenção. E não encontrando nada do que procurava, pensou consigo mesmo:

Como é que pode? Como é que eu posso sentir falta de algo que eu não lembro? E se foi como tia Petúnia sempre disse? E se eu não tiver nada disso para lembrar?

A perspectiva de não ter tido nenhum gesto de carinho da parte dos pais o deixou ainda mais triste. E enquanto a tempestade de neve caía lá fora, uma outra tempestade se formava no armário debaixo da escada.

As lágrimas desciam pesadas pelo rosto do rapazinho. Não eram feitas só de água e sal. Traziam consigo toda a mágoa, dor, frustração que um garoto de apenas 7 anos não era capaz de suportar.

Ele agora soluçava, sem se preocupar se os tios iriam ouvir. Pensava que era provável que eles se divertissem sabendo que o rapaz chorava sozinho na noite de Natal.

Sozinho – pensou enquanto lutava para controlar os soluços que sacudiam seus ombros – Eu sempre vou estar sozinho... E tenho que aprender a lidar com isso.

Naquele momento Harry finalmente entendeu que não poderia passar a vida embaixo do armário chorando. Sabia que teria que sair dali e enfrentar o mundo mais cedo ou mais tarde. E já que isso era inevitável, melhor que ele começasse aprendendo a encarar os Dursleys. Não com a apatia de sempre. Mas com a resignação de quem aceita seu destino.

Ele tinha apenas 7 anos. E não poderia mudar as coisas. Ele só poderia mudar o seu jeito de encarar as situações. E devia encará-las como uma pessoa que sabe que só pode contar consigo mesma e que precisa aprender a gostar de sua própria companhia.

A solidão a que ele se via forçado, e até então tinha tanto medo, se tornaria sua melhor amiga, e seria nela que ele encontraria a paz e conforto que sua alma precisava.

Era uma decisão madura demais para um garoto da sua idade. Mas Harry não era um garoto comum. Ele era a criança mais estranha de toda Rua dos Alfeneiros. E agora, essa estranheza não seria notada apenas na falta de sorrisos em seu rosto, mas também na profundidade de seu olhar, mais duro e ainda mais triste.

Acomodou-se melhor e com o coração mais calmo, pensou que não perderia as esperanças de um dia se ver livre daquele mundo. E quando isso acontecesse, ele queria ter a certeza de que se manteve inteiro física e emocionalmente.

Fechou os olhos e fez o que há muito não fazia, cantou para si mesmo uma canção de ninar. Uma canção que ouviu no rádio do vizinho e que ele realmente gostava:

"_Now it's time to say good night_

_good night sleep tight_

_Now the sun turns out his light_

_good night sleep tight_

_Dream sweet dreams for me_

_Dream sweet dreams for you_

_Close your eyes and I'll close mine_

_Good night sleep tight_

_Now the moon begins to shine_

_Good night sleep tight_

_Dream sweet dreams for me_

_Dream sweet dreams for you_

_Mm, mm, mm_

_Close your eyes and I'll close mine_

_Good night sleep tight_

_Now the sun turns out his light_

_Good night sleep tight_

_Dream sweet dreams for me_

_Dream sweet dreams for you_

_(Good night, good night everybody_

_everybody everywhere, goodnight)"_

Sorriu para si mesmo e adormeceu. Teve um sono tranqüilo e sem sonhos e quando a manhã chegou, com o jardim ainda mais coberto de neve do que durante o inverno inteiro, Harry se levantou, pegou sua pá, o sal e foi fazer o serviço que certamente a tia ordenaria quando acordasse.

Os vizinhos que saíam de suas casas para passar o dia de Natal com os parentes em outros lugares de Surrey observavam a cena comovidos. Nem naquele dia frio, o rapaz tinha descanso.

Harry não reclamava. Fazia tudo calmamente e todos pensaram o quanto ele era estranho. Uma criança que era estranha pelo simples fato de não ser criança desde o primeiro ano de vida, quando um clarão verde determinou qual destino ele deveria seguir.

*****

Nota 1. A música que o Harry canta para si mesmo é Good Night, The Beatles.


End file.
